


Leaving On A Jet Plane

by lorir_writes



Series: To Know You [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade talks to her roommate about her one night adventure, but her feelings for the Cornodian Crown Prince might have gone beyond that one night only.





	Leaving On A Jet Plane

My mornings usually start with a jog around the park with Julie. But her inquisition about how I ended up crashing a customer’s bachelor party and included a detour for the Statue of Liberty was certainly not part of it. “So you hooked up with a prince? Oh my God, Jade!”  

“It was just a kiss, Jules…” I tried to brush it off but failed miserably as Julie gave me an inquiring look and saw right through me.  _Damn!_

“Okay… there were a few more kisses after we got back to the club, but I didn’t make out with him. It was kissing and talking. He’s kind and easy to talk to. Not many guys are so charming and such a good listener. We chatted all night.”

“Sound like he did make quite an impression,” she raised her eyebrows surprised. “Did you get his number? You should call him.”

“No!” I scoffed.  _Is she nuts?_ “He’s leaving to his country today, Jules. It was just a one night adventure.”

“Why not? You never follow those silly fliting game rules anyway.”

“Stop it…”

“Jade, come on… When was the last time you were with a guy who just wanted to talk all night to actually get to know you?” Julie asked.  _Was it really so obvious that I was into him?_

“I know…” Liam was different. We talked the whole night about so many things. He’s so kind, and smart, and charming, and…  _Daydreaming won’t change the fact that he’s not going to stick around!_  “But it’s not like I’m going to see him again.”

“A shame, though. You could’ve been a princess and have your own castle. And the hot prince…” she smirked slyly. 

“Stop babbling, Juliet. Let’s finish the race. I have a morning shift today.” I rolled eyes but Julie simply chuckled just before we walked across the park for a final race before going back home. On my way to work, the thoughts of him kept coming back to me. It was just one night, we barely know each other.  _Why should I care about this? I have work, bills to pay, grad school… Damn! My exam’s on Monday._

“Jade! Glad I caught you.” I turn around to see Maxwell smiling at me. 

“Hey, Maxwell! Are you supposed to go back to Cordonia right now?”

“Yes, we’re heading to Cordonia so Liam can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But before I go, I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia.”

As Maxwell started to explain how he wanted to sponsor me so I could represent his house and compete to marry Liam, I got skeptical.  _I barely exchanged two sentences with this guy last night and he’s suddenly offering to sponsor me?_ “Why me?”

“I’m not just doing it for you. I mean, it’ll do wonder for my family if he chooses you as his future wife, but it’s not just that.”  “I know Liam for decades and I’ve seen him around many girls. He never looked at any girl the way he looked at you last night. I haven’t seen in such a good mood in years.”

I could’ve played hard to get, but what Maxwell told was all I needed to hear. I really wanted to see Liam again and this was the perfect excuse. Without thinking twice, I rushed home to pack and left a note to Julie on the fridge.

> _"Turns out I might be getting my own castle after all. I’ll call you as soon as I land. Love, Jade.”_

I know it sounds crazy leaving everything and everyone I know just see a guy, but I also know I’d regret if I didn’t come to Cordonia. I had this feeling about him and I needed to know if it’d still be there when I meet him again.

[Originally posted by gabedonohoe](https://tmblr.co/ZJPqis27KJT4s)

* * *

“Say ‘goodbye’ to New York and ‘hello’ to Cordonia!” Maxwell beamed.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” I mumbled. I could feel butterflies fluttering inside me the words came out of my mouth.

“Believe it. We’ll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you’re not ready, those ladies at court are going to eat you alive.” Drake snorted at me, looking from the corner of the eye.  _What a lovely guy to show my middle finger to._

“Honestly? They should be afraid of me.”

“…Heh. Cocky. You might actually survive.” Drake raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“I don’t get why you’ve been so grim about this…”

“Look, no offense, but I’ve seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not Liam, not for the royal family.” Drake probably saw me as a crown chaser, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

When we finally landed, a car picked us up to an outstanding place outside the city. “Welcome to the Royal Palace. This will be your home for the next few months, Jade.” Maxwell chirped.

 _Really? Whoa…_ “This is where I’m staying? I didn’t realize I’d be living in the palace.”

“Most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway. Including all the ladies vying for Liam’s hand.” Maxwell replied.

After a few more Drake’s bitter comments, Maxwell ushered me to my room and gave me a few instructions about the Masquerade Ball. I didn’t know how much that night would change things for me. Maybe because I had a lot to take in. But maybe it was just I haven’t seen him yet. 


End file.
